The present invention relates to a facial treatment implement, and also to a method of facial treatment.
Attaining a fresh-appearing, youthful-looking, wrinkle-free facial skin has been a goal sought throughout recorded history, and many cosmetic treatments, as well as surgical procedures, have been provided in an attempt to attain such a goal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a facial treatment implement which can be used for improving the appearance of the facial skin. Another object of the present invention is to provide a facial treatment method for improving the appearance of the facial skin.